Una nueva Vida
by LOAG-aomoshi
Summary: Todo ya formaba parte del pasado, pero no se da cuenta que este regresa con fuerza.
1. Chapter 1

Un saludo cordial a todos , espero les guste esta historia.

Antes de empezar solo quisiera aclarar que los pensamientos de los personajes irán en comillas.

Les dejo el primer capitulo, el cual es simplemente es un preámbulo de la historia.

**Una nueva vida **

Capítulo I

La decisión

.- tendrás que deshacerte de eso, ¿me oyes?.- dice firmemente la voz prepotente de su padre.-

.- solo te importa el qué dirán padre, pero no te preocupes no arrastraré a nadie conmigo, sin embargo tampoco permitiré que tenga que pagar por ello con la vida de un inocente que aun no conoce este mundo.- estaba decidida, sus ojos mas destellantes que nunca observaban los mismos ojos de su padre, del cual solo se podía reflejar rabia.

.- ¿osas retarme?

.- llámelo como quiera padre, pero no permitiré que dañe al que será mi hijo.

.- ¡cállate!- grita aquel hombre dándole una bofetada.- ese bastardo no llevará nuestro apellido.

.- no lo llevará.- comienza poniéndose de pie luego de haber caído por la cachetada de su padre.-, porque desde ahora dejaré de ser una Jerlley.- se voltea a la puerta y escucha las últimas palabras de su padre.

.- si cruzas esa puerta jamás te volveré a reconocer como hija mía.

.- discúlpame padre, lamento haberte ocasionado tantos problemas.- era un adiós, giró la perilla y se dispuso a marcharse.

.- no te atrevas a regresar!, me oyes?, OSCAR!

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de su padre, esa noche entre lágrimas desapareció de la vida de aquella familia adinerada y de prestigio, para dirigirse a una llena de peligros y de quien sabe que.

Oscar, una joven muy bella, talentosa, empeñosa y trabajadora, a sus escasos 16 años, había cometido la peor equivocación para una familia pública, recatada y tradicional; quedar embarazada, y ahora lo pagaría con creces.

Había recibido la mejor educación en casa y desde los 14 empezó a dirigir la gerencia de una empresa asociada a la de su padre así que retiró todo el dinero que había ganado en su trabajo Y va en busca de un lugar para dormir, a la mañana siguiente su mente estaría más fresca para pensar mejor las cosas. Pero ahora debía mantenerse a salvo, por su bien y de su…hijo.

Ya han pasado algunos meses, Oscar, ya no era más una Jerlley, había podido cambiar su apellido por el de D´mont, ahora tenía otra vida o era lo que ella trataba. Fue difícil, porque sabia que corría contra el tiempo, estaba embarazada y debía trabajar mientras su estado se lo permitiera, si bien tenía un buen dinero ahorrado, pretendía no usarlo.

Un día buscando a los alrededores dio con un restaurante de lujo, no tenía experiencia en servicio y si hemos de sincerarnos ella no tenía intención en trabajar como mesera o cocinera, pero un piano le llamo la atención, preguntó por el puesto y al escucharla tocar hermosas melodías se lo dieron con suma facilidad, sin embargo el horario era de noche, por ello no permaneció en aquel empleo por mucho tiempo, cuando su embarazo ya se estaba haciendo notorio decidió dejarlo y resguardarse hasta que el momento llegue.

Entonces pasaron 3 meses.

.- es un hermoso niño señorita, tan rubio como usted y con su semblante,

Oscar no podía más que derramar lágrimas ante la hermosa criatura que tenía en brazos. " y pensar que mi padre quería deshacerse de ti".

.- como lo llamará?.- preguntó la enfermera que la atendía.

.- Jeans, Jeans fracois D´mont.- la enfermera sonrió y dejo a madre e hijo para que se conocieran mejor.

Así comenzó la vida dura, pero hermosa de nuestra querida Oscar, en ese momento sentía como las fuerzas se apoderaban de ella y le daban de nuevo esas ganas de luchar por vivir. Sin embargo no contaba con las duras pruebas que el cruel futuro le depararía, y en donde su hijo se vería involucrado.

Bueno, si lo se es un poco corto, pero no es mas que la introducción a la historia en realidad, espero que sea de su agrado y me comenten que tal les parece o en que podría mejorar, ;D.

Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una nueva vida **

Capítulo II

Jean 

Ya pasaron 7 años y ahora ella es una profesora en una universidad y con una meta desde que era niña, ser una gran escritora, pero por el momento solo era un hobbie más.

Se encontraba prácticamente en las fronteras y vivía con su pequeño hijo en una casa cómoda en un barrio tranquilo, se podía dar ciertos lujos como contratar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de las labores domésticas, pues ella nunca se interesó del todo, aunque siempre procuraba los días de descanso de su hijo y feriados cocinar ella, para variar. Ir al campo los días festivos, aunque solo fueran ellos dos se divertían mucho. Ella había recibido clases de esgrima y equitación siendo muy chica, y decidió inculcarle dichos conocimientos a su hijo. Todo iba viento en popa, muy tranquilo, los gritos parecían cosa del pasado una terrible pesadilla de la cual ya despertó o eso creía.

Fueron 7 años tranquilos, dentro de todo, si tuvo ciertos problemas al ser una madre soltera, pero claro en estas épocas eso no era un impedimento para tener una vida dichosa. Parecía que ya tenia una vida feliz, sin embargo tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que lo peor no había pasado, y que pronto se desataría otra dura lucha.

Un niño de aproximadamente 7 años sube molesto hasta su cuarto, fue un día difícil, en especial por su relación con algunos de sus compañeros. Tira sus cosas apenas llega a la puerta de su habitación, haciendo mucha bulla.

Unos pasos llegan, una sombra se puede ver asomada en su marco, él sabe bien de quien se trata.

.- ¿ocurre algo hijo?.- una voz un tano grave, pero femenina, se deja escuchar.

.- no es nada madre.- le responde el rubio sin voltear a mirarla.

.- no sueles comportarte de ese modo, debe pasarte algo grave.- responde con la voz que la caracteriza, no es delicada, pero tampoco intimidante. Entra a la habitación y se sienta al borde de la cama donde él esta echado sin verla.- ¿Jeans es por Maria Teresa? eres muy pequeño para pensar en…- pero fue interrumpido por su hijo.

.- Dejame!.- la aparta cuando ella posa su mano sobre el brazo de él.- no sabes por lo que paso, yo no te importo.- le decía al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla, sus ojos llenos de dolor se enfocaron en los zafiros de su madre, quien lo observaba algo confundida.

Por unos instantes reinó el silencio hasta que Jean decide continuar.- hoy he sufrido la peor humillación... me han llamado bastardo, porque no sé quien es mi padre, dime ¿porque no lo conozco?.- sigue esta vez de pie frente a su madre y levantando la voz, en esta ultima frase.

Ella trata de permanecer tranquila ante la situación, pero ciertas palabras la descolocaron de su juicio.- ¿acaso es cierto lo que dijeron?.- gimoteó.- que te metiste con cualquiera y .- le refutaba con lagrimas y un gran enojo, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por una cachetada que sorprendió tanto a hijo como a madre.

.-como se te ocurre semejante blasfemia y hablarme de esa forma… soy tu madre¡.- le recalca y se pone de pie, no iba a seguir escuchando.

.- te ODIO ojala no fuera tu hijo.- sigue gritando como nunca lo había hecho, cerrando los ojos.

.- te quedaras sin cenar esta noche, usa ese tiempo para meditar…- cierra la puerta. Tratando de no mostrar su voz quebrada por las ganas de llorar frente a su hijo.

Camina a paso veloz hasta llegar a su habitación, cierra la puerta y se deja caer en el suelo.

.- Dios mío, mi propio hijo se expresa así de su madre, perdónalo, perdóname, por favor.- suplica entre sollozos, se abraza las rodillas tratando de calmarse, pero luego de unos minutos algo llama su atención cuando levanta la vista.- creí que ya no iba a beber.- se dice ella misma y con una sonrisa triste toma el poco vino que quedaba en una botella que había estado guardando.

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de noche, Jean estaba un poco más calmado, pero seguía resentido con su madre.- Tsk!, ella es la culpable y yo soy quien es castigado, es una insensible, ya no la quiero!.- exclama con los ojos hinchados.- porque no conozco a mi padre.- solloza un poco recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde.

**Fash back**

¡?: oye Jean, el día del padre de este año también vendrá tu mamá? .- pregunta uno de los niños del salón

.- que tiene de malo?.- le pregunta un tanto incomodo

.- se supone que deben venir los padres no las madres..- le recalca nuevamente

.- jaja aunque su madre mas parece un padre así que no debería haber problemas .- rie un segundo niño. Esto molesta a Jean, quien le da un golpe y lo deja tumbado al suelo.

.- oye que te...

.- no es asunto tuyo!

.- hey no te desquites con nosotros por tener una madre que se mete con cualquiera.- le grita el que quedó en el suelo.

.- cállate!.- y comienzan una pelea hasta que ven a una profesora y los niños salen corriendo dejando a Jean molesto,

**Fin del Flash back**

Jean piensa en eso durante toda la noche hasta que se queda dormido.

La noche pasa y la casa se ve completamente sola, todas las luces apagadas y llega el amanecer, Jean se levanta desperezándose baja a desayunar, pero se da cuenta que su madre no se hace presente. El sube a su habitación y ve que esta todo en orden, no estaba en casa?, acaso ni desayuno tendría?

Baja molesto y triste a la vez, por la noche había reflexionado y se había arrepentido de todas las cosas que le dijo, pero ¿qué haría?. Fue directo a la cocina para buscar alguna galleta o fruta, y encontró una nota.

Jean:

Hay comida en el horno, trabajaré hasta ya entrada la noche, no te acuestes tarde.

Seguro seguía enojada y por eso se fue tan temprano, pero acaso prefería estar con sus alumnos en la universidad?.

La tarde pasaba muy lentamente, era día libre en el colegio.

.-Mamá.- exhala el pequeño, normalmente los días libres ella la pasaba con él haciendo manualidades, enseñándole alguna canción o practicando esgrima en el patio trasero, algo que a él le fascinaba, era cierto su madre no era como todas las demás, era única eso era lo que admiraba de ella. Era padre y madre, lo era todo para él, que estupidez había cometido la tarde anterior. Ahora si estaba seguro que debía disculparse.

* * *

LA tarde le parecía especialmente extensa el día de hoy, luego de dictar la teoria la primera hora, dejó el resto de la clase libre a sus alumnos para que continuaran con el trabajo grupal que debían presentar en unos días, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la regresó a la realidad.

.- disculpe profesora.- hablo una alumna delante de su escritorio, pero al ver que no reaccionaba insistió.- hem profesora…- ante la insistencia de su alumna Oscar reaccionó como de costumbre.

.- si dígame señorita Monts.-

La chica se sonrojo un poco, si bien Oscar a sus 23 años era una de las profesoras mas bellas y jóvenes en la universidad y era sin duda una de las mejores en sus asignaturas; Historia, Política y Desarrollo cultural, pues sus clases teóricas siempre estaban llenas de alumnos sean suyos o no.

.- tengo problemas para entender el poder duro y el blando, porque sería que Estados Unidos presenta una buena combinación de ambos?.- preguntó tímidamente.

.- eso lo explique al inicio de la clase, y pregunté si alguien tenía alguna duda, porque no levanto la mano?

Monts se sonrojó un poco más, se sentía un poco avergonzada.- disculpe, es que vi que todos entendieron menos yo y me dio vergüenza preguntar.

Oscar solo sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería.- de acuerdo, pero no tienes que sentirte menos por no entenderlo a la primera, recuerda estamos aquí para aprender. Nosotros también aprendemos de ustedes. Nuestras mentes deben estar abiertas y perceptivas a lo que nos rodea…

La chica la vio sorprendida mientras su maestra hablaba, siempre le ha gustado escucharla dar clases, pronunciar discursos en fin era su maestra favorita.- pero bueno estas aquí para que te explique lo que es el poder duro y el poder blando. El primero se refiere al poderío militar o bélico, además de la capacidad económica, esto antes era considerado el único poder de un país, pero nuevas teorías han agregado el poder blando, el cual se manifiesta a través de la capacidad que tiene un país de atraer a otro, por su cultura . Este es el ejemplo de Estados Unidos, como bien debes saber es….- sin duda le encantaba, su melodiosa voz, ella ya había entendido lo que es el balance de poderes, pero escucharla dar su clase a ella sola era algo glorioso. – ¿te quedo más claro?

.- si, gracias por tomarse la molestia de explicármelo de nuevo.- se disculpo

.- para eso estamos los profesores, no cayes ninguna duda, ya sabes mis horas de asesoría, ve cuando lo creas necesario y si es alguna consulta corta puedo respondértela después de clases como ahora.- le responde calmadamente mientras acomoda unos papeles.

.- muchas gracias.- sonríe.- hasta el lunes.- se despide y sale con sus cosas entre las manos.

Oscar, deja todo en orden y se queda un momento pensativa al mirar por la ventana. Puede ver a un niño pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su madre quien lo recibe agachándose hasta su altura y recibiendo una caricia por parte de su padre. Oscar no puede evitar sentirse mal, realmente le dolió mucho lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero no era solo por ello, sino por todo lo que había tenido que pasar hasta llegar a donde está, su vida era un tormento día con día, solo su hijo era su sustento y ahora pareciera que ni eso tenía...- Jean...- suspira.

Terminaron las clases y Oscar se quedó más tiempo en su salón de asesorías, siempre había mínimo un alumnos que la "requería", y al menos dos veces a la semana iba el mismo joven uno de cabellera castaña larga y ondulada, aparentaba ser de su misma edad, pero por su ficha personal sabía que era dos años menor que ella. No era ninguna tonta, ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, asistía a todas sus clases sean las de su curso o no, iba a la asesoría a veces sin tener algo que preguntar y en ocasiones le ofrecía algo de beber o comer cuando traía consigo, a Oscar le molestaba un poco, pues no estaba interesada, pero no iba a ser descortés. Pero este día estaba agobiada y esperaba que fuera breve.

.-buenas noches Girodelle, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?.- preguntó algo cansada

El joven se puso nervios, pero atinó a preguntar.- solo venia a preguntar para cuando era la entrega del trabajo sobre la revolución Francesa.

"En verdad me esperaste tanto rato para preguntarme eso?"

.- para ayer.- soltó sin mucho animo.

.- ¿Cómo?- exclamó.- no era para dentro de dos semanas todavía? .- se apresuro a decir

.- si ya sabes para qué me preguntas...- susurró para sí misma algo cansada.

.- solo… quería confirmar.- titubeó un poco. Al escuchar el susurro. " parece que llegue en un mal momento"

.- si efectivamente es para dentro de dos semanas, el 8 de junio para ser exactos.

.- solo se presentan los antecedentes, las influencias que tuvo y una opinión personal verdad?

.- si, teniendo en cuenta la visita a los museos que tuvimos la semana pasada

.- de acuerdo, gracias, buenas noches profesora.

.- hasta el lunes Girodelle

Oscar exhaló cuando vio a su alumno retirarse por fin de su cabina, y al notar que por milagro no se acercaba nadie mas se prepara para retirarse.

Llega a la casa muy tarde las 11 decía su reloj, Jean nunca podía quedarse despierto hasta más de las 9 el sueño lo vencía, seguro para entonces ya estaría dormido,

Subió despacio y cautelosamente hasta la habitación de su hijo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, abrió la puerta y lo encontró profundamente dormido. Permaneció de pie en el marco de la puerta observándolo dormir y susurró al viento teniendo la esperanza de que sus palabras pudieran llegar a él en sus sueños.

* * *

Jean veía la televisión, o más bien cambiaba sin prestar atención, extrañaba a su madre, la quería, la amaba y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en disculparse, pero cuando dieron las 11 recordó la nota que le había dejado sobre no dormir tan tarde, entonces subió a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo se cambio y entró a su cama, y menos mal, porque pocos minutos después sintió que alguien llegaba, seguro era ella.

Escuchó pasos llegar a su habitación, trago fuertemente y se tapó hasta arriba con las sabanas, se habría dado cuenta de que estaba despierto y le desobedeció?,. Esos eran sus pensamientos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una melodiosa y triste voz.

"perdóname Jean, perdóname por lo que estas padeciendo.- sintió como aquella voz calmada y pausada se quebraba y retomaba fuerzas para continuar en un leve suspiro.- espero que entiendas, que nunca te haría daño, eres todo lo que tengo y te amo...descansa".- el susurro de su madre lo desencajó y abrió los ojos de par en par ¡ su madre se estaba disculpando y diciendo que lo amaba!, aun cuando él se comportó tan mal con ella. En el momento que escuchó las puertas cerrarse no pudo evitar sentarse en la cama y dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Se destapó y salió de su habitación, pero ella no estaba ahí, entonces fue al cuarto de al lado que era el de su madre y abrió la puerta despacio, ella se encontraba echada en la cama con el brazo tapando su rostro, pero se reincorporó cuando sintió que alguien entraba en su habitación, y se sorprendió un poco al ver a su pequeño hijo en su puerta. Se levantó de su cama y dio unos pasos.

.- jean?, que haces aun despierto, deberías estar…- pero fue interrumpida por su hijo quien fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó…

- lo siento, lo siento mama, perdóname por las cosas horribles que te dije ayer.- comenzó sollozando e hipando conforme iba hablando.- no me importa el resto ni quien sea mi padre, solo te quiero a ti, eres y serás la única madre para mí.- dice el menor quien se abraza de sus piernas por no llegar más alto, ella se sorprende abriendo mas los ojos y las lagrimas comienzan hacerse presentes, se arrodilla y abraza con fuerza a su hijo, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

.- cualquier cosa es poco, por escucharte decir eso.- le susurra, acariciando sus cabellos rubios como los de ella, tratando de calmarlo y calmarse ella misma. "gracias Dios".

Ambos se quedan en esa posición por algunos minutos hasta que ella rompe el lazo suavemente y lo ve a los ojos sonriéndole dulcemente, una sonrisa que su pequeño hijo nunca antes había visto en su madre. Oscar no se caracterizaba por ser una madre melosa, dulce o cariñosa, era un poco, autoritaria, estricta, pero divertida y comprensiva.

El pequeño la vio con ojos de sorpresa, por primera vez pudo notar en ella la dulzura de una madre, no mejor dicho la dulzura de su madre, aquella que es padre y madre, aquella que lo daba todo por él, aquella que lo amaba, aquella que era su mundo. Y no pudo evitar sonreírle de la misma forma ya más tranquilo.- pu-edo quedarme contigo esta noche?.- le preguntó un poco avergonzado.

Oscar quien ya se había puesto de pie lo miro un tanto sorprendida, pero luego se sentó en su cama e hizo un espacio para él.- ven.- lo llamó.

Jean no tardó en reaccionar parar ir corriendo a meterse en su cama y se abrazó a ella mientras se dejaba acariciar por su querida madre.

.- ¿quieres ir Arras mañana?.-

.- ¿en serio?.- pregunta sorprendido con una gran sonrisa.- ¿vamos a montar nuevamente?

.- claro, ya te lo había prometido antes ¿no?, yo cumplo con mis promesas.- le responde suavemente sonriéndole a su entusiasmo. Ella comienza arrullarlo hasta que ambos quedan profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Hola! aquí dejo el que debería ser el primer capitulo XD

gracias por los reviews, espero que la historia sea de su agrado e ir mejorando poco a poco.

son bien recibidos tantos cumplidos como criticas constructivas..

el siguiente capitulo espero tenerlo dentro de una semana a lo mucho.

saludos ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Como están, bueno antes que nada recordarles que los personajes no son mios bla bla bla bla, solo esta historia y que lo que vaya entre comillas son los pensamientos.

**Una nueva Vida**

**El pasado parte I**

Al día siguiente Oscar y Jeans se prepararon para ir Arras el pequeño estaba emocionado, por fin luego de un año volverían aquel campo hermoso lleno de bellos recuerdos de él y su madre.

Ambos tomaron el tren para el pueblo, de ahí irían en un auto alquilado donde se hospedarían.

Jean estaba entusiasmado, pero aburrido a la vez tenía ganas de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, por lo que movía las piernas de arriba abajo balanceándose en el asiento frente a su madre.

.- Jean, estas inquieto.- afirma Oscar sin despegar los ojos del libro que tenía en manos.

.- ha, perdón.- baja la cabeza un poco avergonzado, él sabía que a su madre le gustaba que se comportara bien.

Sonrie dejando a un lado el libro y voltea ve a su hijo.- debes estar aburrido, es normal, pero ya falta poco para que lleguemos.- Jean solo asiente y trata de permanecer calmado.

Oscar se siente un poco mal por Jean, recuerda que cuando ella era pequeña su madre la hacía jugar cuando iban en tren. Su madre, hace 7 años que no la veía, a penas si se comunicaban por teléfono cuando ella la llamaba, tenía miedo de ponerla en aprietos si su padre se llegase a enterar.- madre.- deja escapar un susurro.

.- hm¿?.- la mira un poco confundido.

Oscar se da cuenta que su hijo podría escucharla y decide alejar de ella todo pensamiento triste o melancólico y ve alrededor.- mira Jean.- dice agachándose como si fuera a comunicarle un secreto.- al parecer hay una niña que está pasando apuros como tú, ¿por qué no eres un buen caballerito y la salvas del aburrimiento?

Jean se levanta y fija su mirada en la gente del vagón hasta que divisa a una linda niña de cabellos rubios.- pero si es Mari Tere.- suelta sonriendo

.- así que ella es la famosa señorita que ha robado el corazón de mi hijo.- le bromea.

.- madre! .- se sienta avergonzado y sonrojado por completo. Pero sin quitar esa sonrisa que lo delata.

.- jaja ¿por qué no vas con ella?

.- en verdad puedo?.- pregunta poniéndose de pie, sonriendo más y sorprendido, pero rápidamente se sienta nuevamente y niega con la cabeza.- no, mejor no.

Oscar lo mira confundida

.- no quiero dejarte sola.- responde con una voz suave.

Oscar enternecida por el comentario de su hijo, sonríe y se sienta a su lado.- no te preocupes por mí así tendré tiempo para terminar mi lectura.- le muestra el libro que estaba leyendo hace unos pocos minutos.

.- está bien!, siendo así .- responde con entusiasmo y vuelve a pararse para ir corriendo donde la jovencita

.- pero recuerda volver cuando den el aviso.- alza la voz y voltea para que su hijo la escuche

.- si mama!.- le contesta ya casi llegando al otro lado del vagón.

Oscar vuelve a su postura anterior y sonríe al escuchar los sonoros y bulliciosos saludos por parte de ambos niños.

Pasa aproximadamente una hora y el tren se detiene, por el alta voz informan a los pasajeros que tienen dificultades técnicas y demorarán unos minutos. Oscar baja el libro una vez más y observa por la ventana con curiosidad. Dos hombres con uniforme discutían y algunos trabajadores estaban a su alrededor. "dificultades técnicas", bufa algo molesta y posa su vista al campo. A decir verdad ella también ya estaba algo aburrida de estar sentada en ese tren, tanto que tal vez sería bueno dar un paseo. Estaba a punto de salir cuando es detenida por dos pequeños niños.

.-mamá, mira ella es María Teresa,.- comienza Jean con entusiasmo.- Mari T te presento a mi madre.- dice con orgullo.

Oscar observó a la pequeña, y le recordó a alguien, alguien del pasado, pero no era el momento ni el lugar correcto para pensar en eso así que solo atino a dejar salir un leve silbido .- vaya, es más bonita de cerca, mucho gusto pequeña.

La niña se había sentido un poco intimidada por su presencia, pero al verla sonreír y comportarse tan casualmente hizo que la incomodidad se esfumara.

.- mucho gusto. .- sonrió abiertamente.

.- me han hablado mucho de ti.- continuó Oscar luego de que los niños se sentaran frente de ella.

.- mamá!.- exclamó el pequeño ruborizándose por completo, y tratando de esconder su cabeza en sus hombros.

.- jaja no tiene nada de malo que me hables de tus amigos ¿no?.- le pregunta tratando de provocar un poco a su hijo, era bueno divertirse así a veces. Los tres comienzan un dialogo ameno hasta que el tren comienza a marchar nuevamente luego de unos minutos, y se da el aviso de que pronto llegarían a la siguiente estación.

.- pequeña ¿donde están tus padres?, deben estar preocupados por no verte.-

.- ha! No hay problema, estoy viajando solo con…- pero fue interrumpida por una señora mayor

.- niña Maria teresa, que le he dicho? No ande molestando al resto de pasajeros.- de pronto apareció una señora mayor con un uniforme, regañando a la niña.

.- pero nana!

.- tenemos que regresar, sus padres le están hablando por teléfono.- Cuando escuchó la noticia de su nana la pequeña se puso de pie y sonrió con ilusión.

.- empieza por ahí!.- exclama entusiasmada y sale corriendo, pero a medio camino se detiene y regresa un poco agitada.- ha disculpe, mucho gusto en conocerla.- hace una leve inclinación en señal de respeto y se dirige a Jean.- nos vemos luego Jean!

.- si!.- se despide con el brazo en alto.

.- hay estos niños, disculpe las molestias.- dice la señora haciendo también una leve inclinación y se retira apresurando el paso para alcanzar la menor.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, tanto que Oscar no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Se queda mirando a la pequeña niña correr hacia un teléfono y hablar con alegría, sin duda eran muy parecidas.

.- mamá ya vamos a llegar.- le informa su hijo sacándola de sus pensamientos

.- ha cierto.- reacciona por fin y baja las maletas que había puesto en el estante.

El tren se detiene informando que han llegado al paradero de Arras y entre la multitud ambos bajan del tren. Oscar lleva el equipaje hasta el lugar donde los estaba esperando su movilidad.

Y mientras ambos están en el auto comienza una conversación con el menor.

.- sabes? mañana habrá una feria a unos minutos del hotel.-

.- ¿en serio?, vamos!, vamos!.- exclama con emoción.

Oscar solo sonríe entendiendo el entusiasmo de su hijo, y pocos minutos después llegan al lugar.

Ambos entran a la habitación, una muy cómoda y espaciosa, justo para ellos dos. A los pocos minutos se encuentra ella desempacando mientras Jean veía con emoción la ventana.- no desesperes, debo terminar con esto, ¿por qué no sales y das una vuelta?.

.- si! .- sin más salió corriendo a la sugerencia de su madre.

Terminó de desempacar, pero cuando estaba por salir comenzó a llover fuertemente.- vaya suerte.- suspira con fastidio, pero luego sonríe cuando ve a Jean regresar..

.- ahora que haremos?.- pregunta con un puchero en el rostro.

.- supongo que dormir.- atina a decir

.- ¿que?.- exclama prácticamente horrorizado

.- es broma, porque no vamos a ver un lugar para cenar?.- sugiere mientras saca un paraguas para ambos.

La cena en un cómodo restaurante fue placentera, y cuando regresaron notaron el cansancio, así que se decidieron por hacerle caso a la primera sugerencia, y quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo.

Jean fue el primero en levantarse y trató de despertar a su madre.

.- vamos, vamos, hoy es la feria

.- hm… es a las 2 todavía.-pero al ver a su hijo con ojos suplicantes.- anda a ver cómo están quedando los preparativos de la feria, y me cuentas

.- vale!.- exclama con entusiasmo.

"es tan fácil entusiasmar a un niño"

.- quiero verte de regreso a las 11.

.- si!.- le responde poniéndose los zapatos.

Jean salió corriendo como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado y Oscar se desperezo un poco. Ver a su hijo tan animado le llenaba de energía.

Las dos horas de plazo dieron su fin y tal como lo prometió Jean regresa.

.- y bien,?.- pregunta mientras se arregla el cabello

.- será grandioso!, ya quiero que sean las 2.- la emoción de su hijo le hizo recordar cuando era niña. Era costumbre ir con la familia a las ferias de las tierras de su padre.

.- ha sabes mama?, me encontré con Mari T, pasaremos estos días juntos!, será genial!, y nos divertiremos en la feria, también conocí a sus padres que se hospedan al lado de la feria y les agradaría mucho pasar la tarde con nosotros, dicen que es la primera vez que visitan arras.- dice entusiasmado.

Jean estaba emocionado por la feria, y por estar con su pequeña amiga, que maravillosos días de la niñez piensa Oscar con melancolía.

.- mamá , será mejor irnos alistando.- la saca de sus pensamientos y ella asiente. Era verdad estaban por dar la 1 y si quería llegar a tiempo, debían prepararse desde ya.

Ambos se asearon y cambiaron de ropa, Oscar saco dinero de la maleta y partieron para la feria.

.- vamos mama, vamos, ya quiero jugar en los juegos,.-

.- calma Jean, los juegos no se irán.

Sin embargo cuando llegaron Oscar se detuvo conmocionada.

.- mira ahí está Maria Teresa.- exclama al ver tres figuras en la entrada de la feria.- Mari T, ya llegamos!.- corre a darle el alcance

Un joven de cabellos castaños claros con un porte galante se voltea y revolotea los cabellos del pequeño.- Jean que alegría verte de nuevo, ¿esta vez viniste con tu madre?- preguntó el señor quien al subir la mirada no pudo más que sorprenderse.-….Oscar….- dejó escapar.

.- ….Fersen….

Una joven de cabellos rubios que al parecer regresaba de comprar algunas bebidas, observa a la recién llegada y de la sorpresa deja caer lo que traía para luego taparse la boca con una mano, por la impresión.

.- OSCAR!.- grita la mujer y va corriendo a su encuentro y la abraza.

.- Antonieta!.- exclama más que sorprendida, queda por unos momentos en shock.

Mientras los dos niños quedan observando la escena más que perplejos.

.- niños, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí un rato ustedes vayan a divertirse.- atina a decir Fersen. Jean no se mueve del lugar mostrándose un poco confundido, pero la pequeña niña entiende que deben marcharse y jala al niño en dirección a los juegos.

Cuando los niños ya no estaban a la vista comienzan las preguntas en forma desesperada.- Oscar, Oscar, ¿qué te pasó?, dinos, ¿por qué desapareciste así?.- pregunta atropelladamente Antonieta aun sin poder evitar las lagrimas cursar su rostro.

Oscar no sabe qué decir, aun se recupera de tal impresión.

.- amor, no la atropelles de esa forma, vamos al salón para hablar más tranquilos.- sugiere el joven a quien Oscar había llamado Fersen, al ver el estado de la misma.

Los tres se dirigen a un amplio salón, muy elegante, que era el recibidor del hotel donde los recién llegados se hospedaban y se dirigen a un pequeño rincón donde los muebles de color negro se dejaban notar.

.- ahora si Oscar, no podrás escapar de mis preguntas, ¿por qué te desapareciste de esa forma?.

.- es cierto, si pasabas por problemas, ¿por qué no recurriste a nosotros?, hemos sido amigos toda la vida.

.- no sabes lo angustiados que estuvimos cuando te fuimos a buscar a tu casa luego de varios días de haber faltado a la oratoria.- sollozó la joven sin poder evitar las lagrimas por lo cubre su rostro con ambas manos.

Oscar no se atrevía hablar solo los escuchaba, en la misma posición.

.- nadie sabía de tu paradero, -continuaba estaba vez viéndola a los ojos.- incluso, llegamos a pensar que…..- vuelve a cubrirse el rostro, pero esta vez en los brazos de Fersen quien trata de calmarla.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio Oscar toma el suficiente valor para dirigirse a ellos.

.- lo siento….- comenzó un poco más calmada.- supongo que no pensé en nada más, que en escapar.

.- escapar?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso?, por...Jean?.- pregunta nuevamente Antonieta un poco más tranquila, pero aun atropellándose en sus palabras.

Ella solo asintió y bajo la mirada hasta sus manos.- mi padre quería que…abortara.- se detuvo un momento para recobrar fuerzas, pues notaba su voz quebrarse al recordar ese hecho.- pensé que me mandaría lejos y yo lo aceptaría, pero cuando escuché una conversación por teléfono, supe que no tendría opción.

Flash back

.- asi es, quiero esa cita para mañana a primera hora.- escuchó la voz alterada de su padre mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.- no sé cuanto llevará, pero no quiero un bastardo en mi familia, el honor y el buen apellido Jerlley se verá manchado de por vida si dejo que esta locura siga el curso que lleva, cuento con tu discreción.- se detiene para luego confirmar lo sospechado.- si, si ella hará lo que le diga, no hay vuelta atrás, no nos va a llevar a la perdición con esta estupidez que ha cometido.

Oscar abre la puerta con ferocidad dejando un poco sorprendido a su padre, quien por acto reflejo solo cuelga el teléfono.

.- mañana iras a la clínica Berubara, Gustav te estará esperando.- le informa mientras toma asiento y ordena unos papeles.

.- no iré a ese lugar.

.- no me importa lo que opines, iras y punto

.- no!

.- tendrás que deshacerte de eso, ¿me oyes?.- dice firmemente la voz prepotente de su padre.-

.- solo te importa el qué dirán padre, pero no te preocupes no arrastraré a nadie conmigo, sin embargo tampoco permitiré que tenga que pagar por ello con la vida de un inocente que aun no conoce este mundo.- estaba decidida, sus ojos mas destellantes que nunca observaban los mismos ojos de su padre, del cual solo se podía reflejar rabia.

.- ¿osas retarme?

.- llámelo como quiera padre, pero no permitiré que dañe al que será mi hijo.

.- ¡cállate!- grita aquel hombre dándole una bofetada.- ese bastardo no llevará nuestro apellido.

.- no lo llevará.- comienza poniéndose de pie luego de haber caído por la cachetada de su padre.-, porque desde ahora dejaré de ser una Jerlley.- se voltea a la puerta y escucha las últimas palabras de su padre.

.- si cruzas esa puerta jamás te volveré a reconocer como hija mía.

.- discúlpame padre, lamento haberte ocasionado tantos problemas.- era un adiós, giró la perilla y se dispuso a marcharse.

.- no te atrevas a regresar!, me oyes?, OSCAR!

Oscar se marcha entre lagrimas de aquel que lugar que antes consideraba un hogar, la lluvia que se hacía presente opacaban sus lagrimas, y a la vez su visión, tanto que no se dio cuenta en donde terminó. Era una mansión muy elegante. Sin darse cuenta sus pies la llevaron hasta su puerta, pero a escasos centímetros del timbre su mano se detiene al ver a sus queridos amigos juntos y felices.- no puedo, solo les ocasionaré problemas.- retrocede unos pasos y observa por última vez aquella mansión con una sonrisa triste.- sean felices.- susurra para ella misma mientras se aleja.- "Antonieta, Fersen, nunca los olvidaré".

Fin del Flash back

Ambos quedaron atónitos, sabían que su padre era muy estricto, pero jamás creyeron que podría ser por ello que no sabían de su amiga. Suponían que se había marchado del país por voluntad del padre, pero después de un año sin saber de ella pensaron lo peor. Otra pregunta se veía en los ojos de ambos, ¿quién sería el padre?, en todos los años de amistad no le habían conocido una pareja, si bien varios chicos que conocían estaban interesados en ella, por lo particular Oscar solo mostraba fastidio con respecto a ese tema. Sin embargo al ver la expresión de su amiga, no atinaron a decir más. Ya estaba con ellos y ahora las cosas serian muy distintas.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta primera parte, perdonen el retraso. Pero aquí está la continuación.

Gracias por los reviews son muy alentadores, por cierto suelo responderlos por mensaje, para que sea más personal.

Pero déjenme agregar algo, nuestro querido Andresito aparecerá en la continuación a este capítulo, y nos traerá más sorpresas, esperenlo!


End file.
